


Buy The Stars

by Aritod



Series: Mettasgore Oneshots [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mettasgore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aritod/pseuds/Aritod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton finally knows what it feels like to fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buy The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've now fallen into Mettasgore hell please save me

Mettaton was always one for closeness--no matter what, the robot adored being near another. This was troubling at times, though.

The hard part was finding someone to be near, you see. He wasn’t exactly quick to trust others, and the only ones who seemed even remotely close to him were his fans. His fans...those who only admired him for the glorious body that Alphys had made for him. In short, the robot was alone to curl up in a ball and hope that his arms wrapped around him would equal another person’s touch.

His internal struggles were solved, though, when he was finally going to meet the king himself. King Asgore Dreemurr, the man who seemed to care for his flowers as if they were his own children.

The two had instantly hit things off, what with Asgore finding his body to be impressive; this was good. Alphys would be ecstatic. And, likewise, she was. However, his body wasn’t the only key thing that the large goat noticed about the other.

It was his soul, and how utterly kind it seemed to be. Just like his own, Mettaton seemed to have a heart of gold. Gold...perhaps it was a different kind of gold, but he most certainly cared more than other monsters seemed to. What he cared about? The adoration from his audience, his employees, himself. Call it vain, but Mettaton knew what he wanted and knew how to get it. He wanted to be kind. He wanted to give to others what others hadn’t given to him.

And in a way, Asgore admired that. 

They met up on the occasion, each time sharing a grin. Asgore’s smile was contagious, and so, Mettaton always had to smile back. It was almost routine at this point.

“I’m going out again,” Mettaton spoke, reaching for his fancy purple hat and waving over at Alphys. “I’ll be seeing you, Alphys~!”

“A-Ah, wait,” she spoke nervously, rushing her way over to Mettaton, “where are you going?”

“Out to see the king.” Mettaton grinned, his soul beating faster--it was evident, too. Perks to having his soul out in the open, he supposed. Perks...was that even a perk, though? “It’s our normal tea day!”

“I...okay, then,” Alphys replied. She always found it a bit weird how her creation got all buddy-buddy with her boss, but it was good that they were bonding! Right? “T-Try to be back before night, I don’t want you getting stuck out there.”

“I’ll do my best, darling,” he replied with a smile, waving again. “Goodbye for now~!”

Trips out of the lab were routine for him now, and it was always a real treat. The heat was awful, but he could deal. After all, he was quite the durable robot. 

Mettaton had gotten used to Hotland’s heat as well. He was rather thankful that Asgore’s castle wasn’t very far, though...the quicker he got to see the goat, the better!

He waved to his employees as he went on his way, allowing himself to relax in the long elevator. This would take a while.

Now, he could contemplate his feelings, as he always did. The more he spent time with Asgore, the more he seemed to appreciate him. Him and his gorgeous smile, him and his kind soul. Not only was he brilliant to talk to, but he was quite the looker as well. The way the tea sometimes got in his beard and he was forced to wipe it away...so adorable...so very adorable! Mettaton was nearly squeeing as he waited to arrive.

The elevator was kind to him and allowed him to get off seemingly sooner than usual, still feeling like a little schoolgirl as he neared the castle. Why was this time, of all times, making him feel so...different? Would this go a different way than planned? Their visits were always terribly routined, yes, but...maybe, just maybe, they’d do something other than discuss the gossip of the Underground over tea.

“Asgore, darling,” Metatton hummed, letting himself in and being instantly greeted by the goat settled down on his throne, “your favorite robot has arrived~!”

And then, Asgore began to smile. Smile his gentle and loving smile, motioning for Mettaton to come closer. “You have,” he replied, tilting his head and feeling his cheeks grow rosy. “It’s always a pleasure to have you over, Mettaton.”

His soul was warmed--even warmer than Hotland. Asgore’s compliments were plentiful, and Mettaton nearly swooned at them all. His fans showered him in them, but with Asgore...they seemed more sincere? Probably because they were. 

This man was nothing but sincere.

Mettaton settled himself down on the bed of flowers before Asgore, resting his head on his leg. “And it’s always a pleasure to be in your company,” Mettaton whispered, used to being close with the other. After all...they were close, weren’t they? So close, Mettaton was sure that Asgore would allow him to use him as a pillow, if need be.

Oh dear. That would be fantastic.

Mettaton gulped hard at the thought, shifting even closer to the other. “You, ah, don’t have to get the tea yet.” He looked up at the man, hopeful. “Just let me enjoy your company here for a moment? I….don’t talk about how absolutely divine your fur actually feels.”

“My fur?” Asgore raised a curious eyebrow. “What an...odd thing to enjoy. Golly, if it makes you happy, I don’t have any problem with this, Mettaton!”

“O-Oh...Asgore...my lovely Asgore…” He really didn’t mean to add the ‘my,’ but it just slipped. It just seemed too natural. So natural, maybe Asgore wouldn’t notice. “You’re too kind for me.”

“There’s no such thing as too kind.” Honestly, Asgore found this position...calming, having Mettaton just rest on him like this. Besides the fact that he’d been having his own...struggles. Would he even call them struggles, though? Asgore could identify the feelings instantly, but the issue was actually telling Mettaton. 

Besides, Mettaton deserved far more than a sad, old king like himself.

Asgore forced another smile, gently beginning to run his paw through that perfect black hair of his. “So simply allow me to be kind to you,” he added, his voice low. “You, of all people, deserve it.”

Perhaps it was the action, or even the fact that he had addressed Mettaton as what he’d always wanted to be--a person--but he most certainly knew that he felt different. He was having a hard time keeping himself composed, and only shifted closer to the man, nearly wrapping his noodle arms around his leg.

Oh. Not nearly. Mettaton had gone and done that. The action only made Asgore more flustered.

“Say, ah...Asgore, darling,” Mettaton began, eyes closed and soul beating out of his abdomen--could Asgore see? Of course he could. No, this most certainly wasn’t a perk…! “I think I have a topic for today’s conversation. One that we don’t have to discuss over tea.”

Though Mettaton really did adore how the tea felt going down, this position was much more preferred. 

“Do tell, then."

“Love, Asgore. It’s love. Quite an interesting topic, don’t you agree?”

One that took Asgore off-guard, but...he couldn’t disagree. It most certainly was interesting, just...not what he’d expected. “I-I suppose I do.”

Mettaton’s violet eyes opened, looking up at the goat man once more. Ah, so pink-tinted and so handsome...as always.  He was always nothing but perfect to Mettaton. “I...do believe I’ve figured out what being in love feels like.”

A pang of hurt flowed through Asgore, but he was further curious. Who had his closest friend fallen for? Would they treat Mettaton well? He wanted it so badly to be him, but knew it wasn’t. Asgore wouldn’t be selfish. “Is that so?”

“It is,” Mettaton answered, shifting himself up and staring down at the sitting king. “I...my heart always flutters when I’m around him.” Slowly, the robot settled down on Asgore’s lap, to Asgore’s surprise. “He’s the sweetest man in the entire world, ah...I could go on and on about him!!”

He began to grow hopeful, but quickly shook the thoughts away. Asgore had to remember that Mettaton deserved better than him.

“I...I see…”

“I can only wonder if he feels the same.” Mettaton leaned in and connected their foreheads, staring lovingly into Asgore’s eyes. “I can only wonder...if he’ll smile for me, now that he knows. Now that he knows how much I love him.”

“So, ah...you’ve told him?”

“I have.”

“And what did he say?”   


“Why, Asgore,” Mettaton giggled, abruptly pulling Asgore into a short kiss--his black lipstick had stained the other’s normally pale lips. “What did he say? You’ll have to be the one to tell me. After all…”

“ _You’re_ the only one who knows the answer _._ ”

Realization overcame Asgore, his entire face turning red, seemingly. There was no other way to interpret this, was there? Mettaton had fallen in love with him, and Asgore felt undeserving of this.

But in the end, it was Mettaton’s happiness that most mattered. And...he guessed that maybe, just maybe, it was time to allow his happiness to matter as well.

"I love you, too."


End file.
